Todos tontos
by Sampe
Summary: Traducción de Kaworu y SnapeWhite, del fanfic: Everybody´s fool. De la autora: Cluegirl. Harry está harto de ser el tonto de todos y decide que Nunca Más volverá a cometer los mismos errores.


Todos tontos

30 de Octubre de 2001

(lo que hacen los traductores de texto automáticos: alisando en el duende de la casa dedo-encajarte a presión, y un momento más adelante, Harry sentía la bandeja colocar al lado de él. XD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que vio Harry al despertarse fueron las palabras: "Nunca más".

Parpadeó, pero las palabras de su hombro no desaparecieron, como tampoco lo hizo el corazón debajo de ellas, desgarrado, de un rojo tan intenso que parecía que iba a palpitar. Había soñado con ese rojo desde la primera vez que lo vio en el escaparate de la tienda de tatuajes. Ansiaba el color del corazón de sangre y rosas. Y furia. Y pérdida. Ansiaba algo que cortara de raíz su deseo de huir y su autocompasión y el alcohol, con el cual había construido la mayor parte de la semana a su alrededor.

_-Éste. Quiero éste._

_- Pff¡Mira qué bien¡Estás hecho una mierda, tío! Largo de aquí._

_- No, no lo entiendes. Puedo pagarlo. Por favor. Necesito éste.  
_

_- Lo que necesitas es una ducha, juerguista. No se lo hago a borrachos. Si no estuvieses tan pedo como para poder leer lo que pone en el jodido cartel, lo sabrías. Baja la cuesta y el Viejo Hill tal vez te de una taza de té y cama para dormir._

_-No, joder..._

_- ¡Eh¡Teo¡Dick¡Enseñadle la puerta a éste mamarracho!_

Volvió al día siguiente, duchado, afeitado y presentable, tal vez un poco hecho polvo. El rojo aún era el mismo, incluso con la luz de la primavera en Londres; poder, resolución, verdad absoluta. Todo lo que él necesitaba.

Entró, lo pidió con educación, pagó tres veces el precio anticipado y después se quitó la camiseta para ver ensimismado cómo aquel rojo sangriento se clavaba en su hombro, con un corazón roto que no estaba tan lejos de ser el suyo propio. Era un dolor limpio y después de la chapuza, (un cenagal laberíntico de culpa y disgusto), Harry se sintió arrastrado hasta el final del suplicio y sintió cómo si su cabeza flotara, en un confortable y frío viento.

Y ahora, levantándose solo en una cama que era demasiado grande para él, con el sol alumbrando las polvorientas cortinas de la habitación, para acabar bañando su hombro con luz y tornando el dibujo en bronce y terciopelo… ahora en el frío, con la luz actual, el rojo hacía de la negación amarga, una cosa preciosa. La única cosa preciosa en la que creería de ahora en adelante.

Cuidadosamente, Harry movió su hombro, y el mensaje dio un salto enfático, y un latido doloroso. "Nunca más", decía.

-Jodidamente cierto.- asintió Harry, pasando un pulgar por el dolor escarlata. Tembló. No había ni terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando la habitación se llenó de un resplandor y un ¡CRACK! Una voz chillona cortó en seco la meditación de Harry como si fuera una guillotina.

-¡El señor Harry Potter al final ha despertado! – anunció Dobby con una bandeja de desayuno en precario equilibrio sobre su cabeza.

-Argh – dijo Harry buscando la almohada para esconderse bajo ella.- Dobby, no quiero desayunar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, Dobby ha estado esperando y esperando y ha mantenido el desayuno del señor Harry Potter caliente, aunque ya casi es la hora del té – las sábanas enredadas se deslizaron alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, estirándose al toque de los dedos del elfo y un momento después, Harry sintió la bandeja del desayuno colocarse encima de él.- La directora ha mandado a Dobby para asegurarse de que el señor Harry Potter recuerda que tiene que ir a Londres hoy y que tiene que comprar cebos para las trampas de mantícoras y que también debería proveerse de bulbos de grunyip y toadflax para la profesora Sprout y nuevas plumas para el profesor Flitwitck, porque los de primero han quemado todas las suyas y también tiene que parar en el "Vigilante de Silenus", que está en el Callejón Diagon, para comprar una botella de…

-Dobby...- el té burbujeó en la taza y el elfo doméstico siguió con su cháchara.

-... Auld Wallace y Dobby ha dicho a la directora: "Oh, sí, Dobby se asegurará de que el señor Harry Potter no lo olvide". – Un papel arrugado seguido del golpe de una cucharilla – Dobby ha hecho una lista¿ve? Y Dobby sabe que el señor Harry Potter ha estado triste y ha estado bebiendo, así que Dobby le ha traído Pepper Up y té y…

-Dobby – la cuchara había estado repiqueteando demasiado y Harry la cogió de las manos del elfo – Gracias – dijo harto, mientras los ojos del elfo se volvían apesadumbrados y bajaba las orejas. Cogió la taza de té con una mano y se pasó la otra por la cara.- Estoy bien, Dobby. Sólo...deja la nota y ve a decirle a McGonagall que estoy bien...

-Pero…- Harry sintió un toque en su codo- Pero el señor Harry Potter no está bien, señor. Harry Potter está perdiendo sangre, señor.

Y lo estaba. Casi imperceptible, filtrándose a través de la tinta como si fuera sudor. Lo limpió con un trozo de sábana y tomó un sorbo de té caliente.

-No pasa nada, Dobby. Puedes decirle a McGonagall que me haré cargo del problema de las mantícoras hoy.- No miró la comida de la bandeja. Sabía que su estómago no aceptaría nada de eso después de una semana intentando rebasar la línea de tolerancia del Whiskey de Fuego.

-Pero si Harry Potter está herido – Dobby persiguió a un Harry desnudo que andaba a trompicones hacia el baño, donde una vez estuvo el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid.- entonces no debería ir.

-No es una herida, Dobby – interrumpió Harry, llenando y calentando la bañera de piedra con un toque de varita. Y lo dijo tan normal que no podía encontrar las palabras- Es un…

"Nunca Más". Las palabras ardían a través del espejo y Harry respiró hondo, mientras miraba a su reflejo con curiosidad, señalando la marca.

-Es un hechizo – se agachó, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos y dejando que el elfo se acercara- Para mantenerme a salvo. Me lo hice anoche. ¿Te gusta?

-Oh, sí, señor Harry Potter, pero...- Dobby le miró serio y confuso. Sus dedos alrededor del hombro, sin atreverse a tocarlo, por si sangraba más - ¿Qué significa, lo de "Nunca más"?

Y sin tener ninguna respuesta que un elfo doméstico pudiera entender, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se giró, introduciéndose en el baño.

-Significa muchas cosas.

Una de esas cosas, si podía llamarse así, se encontró con Harry justo cuando estaba saliendo de "Toxinas y Drogas". Él tenía una bolsa llena de ratas en una mano, un frasco de poción de piel de gusano fresca en la otra y las malditas plumas de Flitwitch en un paquete arrugado bajo su brazo y su varita no muy a mano.

Él la vio venir, por supuesto. Incluso dos años después de que Voldemort lo derrotara, a Harry le gustaba cada vez menos la feroz tentativa de sus aliados cuando le forzaban a salir en público. Pero no podía olvidar esa clase de pelo castaño, rizado por la tormenta en el Callejón Diagon, ni incluso cuando estaba borracho. Harry se dio la vuelta, lentamente, introduciéndose en las sombras del Callejón Knocturn y revolviendo entre sus paquetes, buscando su varita para una rápida desaparición antes de que ella…

-¿Harry? – él apretó los dientes y se volvió para afrontarla mientras ella corría entre el gentío.- Dios mío, Harry¡eres tú!

Harry se echó hacia atrás, huyendo de sus manos abiertas mientras ella se acercaba más, saludándola simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola, Hermione. – sujetó su lengua antes de que se pusiese a chillar, esperando que tal vez esta vez, ella tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que...

-Y...entonces¿cómo estás? – dijo ella a pesar de la pequeña respuesta.

-Bien.

Ella vaciló sólo un instante, pestañeando. Entonces continuó intentándolo.

-¿Sigues aún en el colegio? He oído que Draco está considerando la plaza libre de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ahora que es apto para ello.

Harry intentó de alguna forma no reaccionar ante el nombre de Draco, no recordar ese instante de su memoria. La cara de Draco la última vez que le había visto, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, sus ojos brillando con desprecio y pesada satisfacción mientras un brazo tatuado le rodeaba sus hombros desnudos.

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de ti, Potter? Te llevo follando desde hace años, pero aún sigues siendo una puta virgen. ¡Te sorprendes cada vez que sucede de nuevo!_

_- Cállate, Draco. Simplemente cállate y lárgate._

_- ¡Es verdad¿Y sabes qué más, mi Campeón? No creo que me canse nunca de ver esa mirada en tu cara, cuando te das cuenta de que te estoy follando otra vez._

Harry respiró hondo y encontró en su mano la varita.

-Creo que Malfoy ha cambiado de idea respecto a eso.- dijo, con voz constante, constante, constante - Ahora tengo que irme.

Hermione cogió su brazo, un poco hinchado por el nuevo tatuaje, que palpitó a modo de advertencia. "Nunca más".

-Oh, Harry, por favor, no. – gimió Hermione- No puedes irte aún… hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, y además va a ser la hora del té. Seguro que la profesora McGonagall puede dejarnos un poco de tiempo más.

-Hermione – advirtió, incómodo por la mirada fija e inquisitiva que empezaba a tener. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que se lo llevara. Ella montaría una escena si no lo hacía y ya era bastante difícil para él salir sin que nadie lo mirara.

¡Oh, Harry, vamos! Ron está esperándome en el Caldero Chorreante y sé que se alegrará tanto de verte…

"Nunca más". Harry separó su brazo bruscamente.

-No.

-Harry – su tono se había endurecido. Manos en jarras, labios apretados con desaprobación y él ya tenía bastante.

-Hermione. No. No voy a tomar el té contigo y estoy seguro que no quiero tomar un puto té con el jodido Ronald Weasley, así que simplemente, sal de mi jodido camino.- recogió la bolsa de las ratas, preparado para echárselas encima si no lo hacía.

Hermione siempre sabía cuándo había ido demasiado lejos. Se apartó de él, pero le siguió cuando sólo había dado unos pasos, entrando en la multitud de nuevo, aparentando que no había pasado nada.

-Harry¿cuándo vas a olvidar esa estúpida disputa de críos?- preguntó. Incluso sus zapatos sonaban enfadados mientras se acercaba a él por la acera.- ya ha pasado un año¿sabes? Y…

-Oh, perdona. ¿Es que te sientes culpable por las consecuencias de tus decisiones, Señora Weasley? – replicó Harry. La gente ya los estaba mirando abiertamente, pero no le importaba.

-¡Mis decisiones!

-Para aclarar – la cortó Harry, rodeando la esquina del Ojo de la Lechuza a toda pastilla.- ese pequeño asunto de cuándo o por qué debería perdonar a tu marido por usarme como un puto trampolín¡no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Nosotros nunca te usamos, Harry¡Nunca¡Y además no es como si tú no hubieras tenido nada que …!

-Cállate. – el dolor de su hombro, limpio, rojo puro y cortante como un cristal, le hizo decir fácilmente – Ron me usó para darte celos y tú me usaste para que él finalmente se te propusiera en matrimonio. Tal vez me haya acostado con él, pero lo que es joder, me habéis jodido pero bien, ambos.

-Él no hizo eso – dijo Hermione bajando la voz. Se alejó unos pasos, nerviosa, mirando la calle – Ron no te utilizó, Harry. Simplemente no sabía muy bien que era...ya sabes...

-¿Gay? – Harry se rió ante su expresión horrorizada y decidió seguir- ¿ Un mariquita¿Un sarasa?¿Un bujarrón?- se desembarazó de su mano salvajemente y el dolor se intensificó de nuevo- Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, Hermione, pero el único que no supo nunca qué estaba pasando con Ron, fui yo. Yo creí que todas esas veces que venía a mí significaban algo para él. Algo más que: "Hermione ha vuelto a regañarme" o "Oh, alguien está en peligro, eso es más importante que Harry".

-Él nunca...

-Todos los días durante estos putos dos años, Hermione. Cada amante que pude tener, Ron lo echaba a patadas. Hasta que al final me dejó por ti.- ella saltó un poco cuando Harry le cogió del hombro con rudeza- Así que debes perdonarme si aún me siento lo bastante humillado por haber sido usado de esa manera.

-Oh, Harry – susurró ella, sus ojos brillantes, su labio temblando – estás totalmente equivocado acerca de...

-Y ahora que has hecho que salgan a flote todos esos horribles recuerdos – le cortó, de nuevo, tajante – Tengo que irme ya a Hogwarts. Adiós, Hermione.

-Harry, espera- le llamó con voz desesperada. Y él se odió por pararse, pero ya daba igual.- Por favor, por favor, no te enfades. No quiero pelearme contigo, es sólo... quería decirte una cosa. Algo importante. Aún no se lo he dicho a Ron, porque no estaba segura, pero pensaba decírselo hoy y... – Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo y frío.- Pero ahora no se muy bien si debería...

-No deberías – dijo agarrándose el hombro con sus propios dedos, donde la sangre había empezado a encharcarlo. El latigazo de dolor le hizo mover los hombros, enderezar su columna.- No es asunto mío.- Y con eso, empezó a andar.

-¡Harry, por favor! – su voz era tan débil y temblorosa que no tuvo dificultad para imaginarse las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.- ¡Por favor¡Queremos que seas el padri...!

Harry desapareció. E incluso a él le pareció que el sonido del pistoletazo sonó más bien como una puerta al cerrase bruscamente.

Harry estaba a medio camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco cuando empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-No- dijo parando en la acera, cerca de la fuente.- Hoy no. Otra vez no.

"Nunca más." Respondió su brazo latiendo.

Emborracharse no le libraría del mareo, la frialdad que sentía en su interior. Lo había intentado durante tres días desde que encontró juntos a Draco y Zabinni y al final había acabado con resaca y un tatuaje, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Nada lo borraría. Beber no le ayudaría a olvidar nada, excepto lo que se suponía que debía hacer aquel día.

-Comprar cebo para las trampas de las mantícoras – suspiró Harry, sentándose en el muro de la fuente. – Y comprar a la directora su jodido….ahhh, mierda. – Había olvidado el Auld Wallace. Y aunque podía volver al Callejón Diagon una y otra vez, no le apetecía para nada encontrarse a algún otro miembro Feliz de la familia Weasley. No con el ventanal del Caldero Chorreante apuntando directamente a la plaza del Sileno. No con Hermione anunciando su importante compromiso con su marido justo ahora… Harry maldijo ente dientes y consideró sus opciones.

Sabía que Aberfoth llevaba Auld Wallace al Cabeza de Puerco. Tendría que pagar un precio muy alto, eso sí, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a poner de su propio dinero si con eso se podía evitar…

"Mierda" Harry sacudió la cabeza, recordando algo. Zabinni tenía sus habitaciones reservadas en el Cabeza de Puerco. Y ahora que Draco Malfoy no tenía ni padre rico ni novio rico, las posibilidades de que él y Zabinni pasaran esa tarde por el Cabeza de puerco eran bastante probables…

-Oh¿es posible que sea Potter? – Harry hizo una mueca, pensando cómo escapar. Pero una segunda e idéntica voz, frustró sus esperanzas.

-Creo que podría ser, hermano. Creo que sí. – respondió Ernest Scrivenshaft, situándose a la izquierda de Harry y hablando con su hermano Franklin, que se había puesto al otro lado.- ¿Y qué razón le ha hecho sentarse en tan extraño lugar, señor Potter?

-¿Lugar?¿Qué? Oh, ah, no es nada, de verdad.- Harry se levantó y compuso su mejor sonrisa. Pero Franklin ya tenía las manos en las caderas – Simplemente estaba descansando mis pies. Andar todo el día por el Callejón Knok.., er, Diagon es muy cansado, así que estaba descansando un poco antes de terminar. Ha sido un día largo...

-Yo diría que muy largo –sonrió Ernest y guiñó un ojo a Harry – Después de tu largo día de compras, seguro que sí. No es como si quisiera reprenderte, porque después de tus fatídicos amoríos, mi hermano y yo nos preocupábamos por ti.

-Muy preocupados, cierto, hermano – dijo Frankling, de acuerdo con su hermano. Y transfiguró un ladrillo en una copa llena de líquido rojo y viscoso. – Como nadie más. Le darás nuestra enhorabuena¿verdad? – dijo mientras ofrecía la copa a Harry con una sonrisa.

"Nunca más"

-Él... – Harry tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo, intentando no ver el licor. – Hace mucho que no le veo, pero supongo que lo podéis encontrar en el Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Supones? – preguntó Franklin – Quieres decir...

-Eso es.

-Oh, cielos.- dijo Ernest.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Lo siento señores, pero no puedo tomar una copa con ustedes. La directora espera mi regreso.

-Oh, pero señor Potter, me temo que eso no puede ser – dijo Ernest en alto, cogiendo el codo de Harry.- ¿Sabe? El señor Malfoy estuvo en nuestra tienda ayer.

-Se llevó bastantes cosas, de hecho.

-Si, si, dijo que era el cumpleaños de su madre. Y él...

-Dijo que yo pagaría su cuenta¿verdad?- Harry intentó no escupir las palabras, pero parecía que los dos hermanos estaban igual que él. Y por un momento, casi lo hizo. Después de todo, no era su culpa que Draco fuera un bastardo mentiroso. Y ellos no habían esperado ser timados precisamente porque confiaban en la buena fe de Harry. Tenía en la punta de la lengua que le enviaran la factura a su cuenta de Gringotts, cuando de repente, su tatuaje latió furioso.

-Lo siento mucho, señores. – se encontró diciendo con una sonrisa – pero creo que el hombre con quien deben hablar es el señor Zabinni. Es él quien está pagando ahora las facturas de Draco Malfoy y creo que también le encontrarán en Cabeza de Puerco.

-Oh…

-Pero, señor Potter...

-Y cuando le hayan quitado su dinero – siguió Harry- Me preguntaba si serían tan amables de decirles a todos los demás comerciantes del pueblo que el señor Potter no quiere volver a oír hablar del dinero de Draco Malfoy. Gracias. – y se largó de allí.

Pero los hermanos Scrivenshaft, desgraciadamente, eran solo el principio. Todo Hogsmeade parecía tener la intención de meter los dedos en las llagas de Harry esa tarde, empezando con Davis Winthrop, abajo, en la antigua lechucería, quien paró a Harry para hablar de las posibilidades del Holyhead Harpie en el mundial.

-Tan buenos como siempre, supongo – murmuró Harry con un encogimiento.

-Ganaron tan bien como si todavía tuvieran a ese magnífico buscador, Harry.- replicó Davis. Entonces sacudió su cabeza mientras Harry se volvía a encoger de hombros. – Ahora en serio y sin modestia, Harry Potter. Que eres el mejor buscador desde el viejo Hawke, del 65 y nuestro querido Word lo sabía perfectamente. Vamos, cuéntame¿cómo sucedió?

"Oh, Wood sabía perfectamente lo buen buscador que era yo – pensó Harry- incluso cuando salíamos, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba."

Pero no lo dijo en alto.

-Supongo que mi corazón no estaba en ello –y cuando Davis le lanzó una mirada escandalizada, Harry cogió su correo y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta- No todo el mundo puede jugar al Quidditch durante toda su vida, Davis.

Después, justo al final de la calle, cuando pasaba por delante de la tetería de madame Puddipie, Lavender Brown, que estaba leyendo su tabla de significados para los posos de té, levantó la vista y le alcanzó en dos zancadas, para contarle que ella y Susan Bones estuvieron leyendo en los astros de Harry la semana pasada.

-Dios mío – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. Después, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la expresión de Lavender, suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ella y a la tienda de té- ¿Y bien¿Qué le dijiste?

-Confidencial, señor Potter.- replicó ella, pero entonces le guiñó un ojo- Sólo le dije que si seguía por ese camino, tal vez te encontraría de buen humor antes de que finalice el mes.

-Bones no quiere un novio, Lavender – replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante el letrero de la tetería. Susan Bones aparecía, mirándoles con orgullo, encabezando la lista de participantes cualificados para ser concejales del pueblo.- Lo que ella quiere es un amante. Lo aprendí la primera vez que salimos.

-Bueno, ella proviene de una familia del Winzengamot¿no? – dijo Lavender – Y tú eres el mayor héroe del Mundo Mágico desde Dumbledore¿sabes? No habría nada que no pudieras hacer si le tendieras la mano al Ministerio. Déjame leerte la mano...

Harry escondió ambas manos y le dio la espalda.

-No para mí, Lavender. Ya he tenido bastante de política y profecías para toda una vida.

-Oh, pero Harry, piensa en lo popular que serías si…

-Escucha- dijo – No. No estoy interesado en ser una marioneta. Otra vez no. Mira, ahí está Parkinson – dijo señalando a través de la ventana, donde la otra chica miraba pálida y triste la tabla de significados de Lavender.- ¿Por qué no le dices que Draco Malfoy está de vuelta en el mercado buscando a una novia rica?

-¿Lo está? – la cara de la adivinadora se volvió una mueca de avaricia mientras olvidaba cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry y su carrera política.- ¡Fantástico¡Gracias, Harry!- y por suerte, se dio la vuelta antes de ver la cara de disgusto del moreno.

Durante el tiempo que Harry estuvo en Tunworthy´s Spirits y Libros, se puso de muy mal humor, con una mueca tan fiera y prohibida que Mabel Tunworthy no tuvo el valor para triplicar el precio del Auld Wallace, como siempre hacía con los ricos que querían comprarlo.

Se sentía aliviado consigo mismo por haber encontrado al fin un lugar donde tuviesen el licor. Tenían una botella cerrada a mano y no estaba a millas de distancia, además de que habría pagado hasta el último galeón por conseguirla y retirarse de una vez a su casa. Ni siquiera pestañeó al oír el precio, que era mucho más alto de lo que Aberfoth le hubiera pedido nunca y estaba contando ensimismado sus galeones cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió tras él con un sonido de campanillas.

-Vaya, vaya¿no es acaso nuestra…celebridad local?

Harry se congeló en el sitio, cerrando los ojos al instante, mientras la última voz que querría oír en el mundo entero, se deslizaba por sus oídos. No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué diablos tenía él que...?

-Me ha complicado la persecución hoy, señor Potter – dijo Snape al entrar, apoyándose en la barra del bar, tan cerca que Harry pudo oler el hedor de sus pociones en la ropa – Aunque eso tal vez haya sido culpa mía. Debería haber sabido que me habría ahorrado tiempo buscándole si empezaba por el establecimiento más repulsivo que Hogsmeade pueda ofrecer a los borrachos.

-¡Eh, sucio traidor! – dijo la señora Tunworthy mientras Harry apretaba los dientes y terminaba de contar monedas.- ¡Si yo o el señor Potter no somos de tu agrado ya puedes irte a hacer gárgaras!

-Así que, señor Potter – Snape ignoró a la mujer y cogió la botella de Auld Wallace entre los largos dedos de su mano- Así que ha decidido dejarme a mí el problema de las mantícoras de nuevo para poder hacerse con un nuevo y confortante líquido ¿verdad?

-Largo de aquí, Snape – dijo Harry, arrebatándole la botella de las manos. – A pesar de lo que te parezca, estoy haciendo _mi_ trabajo. McGonagall me pidió esto y la tienda del Callejón Diagon no lo tenía.

-Qué conveniente – replicó Snape con una mueca- algo con lo que poder volver al estado de profunda ebriedad de la semana pasada. Penoso.

-Métete en tus asuntos – Harry le lanzó una fría mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.- Pero ya he comprado el cebo para las mantícoras y el veneno y lo voy a esparcir por el bosque tan pronto como deje las demás cosas en el colegio. Así que puedes meterte en tu podrida mazmorra y dejarme a mí el trabajo peligroso, como siempre.- esperó que el sonido de los cristales de la puerta pusiese fin a la conversación, pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

-¿Estuviste hoy en el callejón Knockturn, desgraciado? – demandó Snape, saliendo como una tromba tras él.- ¿Por qué demonios no compraste los lethifods momificados que pedí a Borgin y Burkes cuando estuviste allí?

-Porque no soy tu jodido elfo doméstico, Snape – Harry rodeó al hombre alto con algo que se parecía bastante al alivio. Porque con él, al fin, podía soltarse la lengua desde que Hermione le cogiese del hombro. Porque, en su opinión, Snape se lo merecía.- Si quieres suplementos para tus pociones, entonces mueve el culo de tu cubil de araña por una puta vez y ve a comprártelos por ti mismo. Ya no es como si siguieras dando clase.

-No. – Snape le cortó con desprecio, pero el brillo de sus ojos indicó a Harry que estaba tan preparado como él para una buena pelea.- ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, sin mencionar que tengo que mantener las defensas del castillo…trabajo en el que tú, debo añadir, deberías ayudarme, en vez de probar la resistencia de tu hígado cada vez que sientes autocompasión!

-Mira, gilipollas – rugió Harry sin importarle quien le oyese - ¡Si la directora tuviese alguna queja de mi trabajo, me lo diría a la cara!

Snape soltó una carcajada.

-Eres más idiota de lo que yo creía, Potter. Tú y yo estamos en Hogwarts porque Minerva McGonagall sabe perfectamente que no tenemos ningún otro sitio donde ir. – Harry, con la cara roja y furioso no pudo negarlo y Snape no le dio la ocasión- Y además esto, a lo que llamas trabajo, no es más que una excusa que tiene ella para explicar la presencia de dos conocidos asesinos entre los alumnos. – Sí, esa palabra continuaba haciendo que Harry se volviese aún más rojo, a la vez que su estómago se revolviese de horror. Por la sonrisa que vio en Snape, supo que él también lo sabía, el muy bastardo.

-Ella todavía...

-Ella no mandaría a su precioso Gryffindor chico de oro ninguna tarea, a menos que las mantícoras se pasearan por el campo de quidditch¡y tú lo sabes! – Harry, con las manos llenas, echó atrás el pecho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear ese dedo que le apuntaba, pero no estaba tan enfadado como para desparramar todas sus cosas por el suelo en el intento.

-Entonces no podría mandar a su oveja negra para que se ocupara de sus jodidos recados¿verdad, Snape? – se estiró, nariz contra nariz, gritando y ¡Oh!¿No se sentía bien?- ¡Oh, pero espera!¡Lo olvidé! … No te gusta enseñar tu cara en público¿verdad? Te incomoda mucho cuando la gente se para a tu lado y empieza a cuchichear acerca de lo que hiciste… acerca de a quién mataste durante la guerra¿verdad?- la mirada de Snape mostraba ahora su lado asesino y Harry se regocijó en ello- Bueno, pues aquí tienes una exclusiva Snape: ellos hacen lo mismo conmigo. Y lo odio tanto como tú. ¡Y como a ti también te odio, no considero mi jodido deber evitarte esa vergüenza cuando ni siquiera te molestas en pedírmelo como una persona normal!

-Bien. – Snape parecía que iba a explotar por un segundo o dos, pero entonces cambió visiblemente, cruzando las manos en su pecho con una mirada arrogante.- tal vez me permita tomarme la molestia de avergonzarle un poco a usted, antes de llevarse esa botella, señor Potter. Usted y yo debemos de organizar el partido de Quidditch de mañana por la mañana, si no le importa recordarlo.

-Creí que Hooch...

-La señora Hooch y su gripe avial están aún en cuarentena, Potter.- Snape examinó sus sucias uñas- Ahora, no me hago ilusiones de verle a usted lo bastante sobrio como para poder ver una falta sin un perro lazarillo o un mapa, pero sí que debería considerar estar lo bastante sobrio como para montar una escoba. Asumiendo que se atreva a dar la cara, por supuesto.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- demandó Harry.

-Simplemente me remito a…

-Yo ESTABA en ese partido – Harry soltó su bolsa en el suelo, casi sin oír el ruido de cristales dentro de ella – ¡Fuiste TÚ quien no te molestarme en decirme que debía de ser el árbitro¡Y eres tú el que no ve las faltas de los jugadores que suelen ir de verde, así que no sé de qué narices estás…!

Un sonido como de risas del fondo de la calle…tan dolorosamente familiar, se coló en el corazón de la rabia de Harry. Tuvo casi un segundo para recomponerse y entonces Draco Malfoy apareció ante su vista, sujeto a Blaise Zabini, vestido elegantemente. Recordó cómo esa mano nerviosa estrujando su hombro, recordó el calor de esos labios presionando los suyos y el olor del pelo de Draco cuando se tumbaban y le susurraba esas cosas...

-Potter –la voz de Snape le devolvió al presente, pero falló en lo de desatar el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Harry.- Si estás insinuando que fallo a favor de Slytherin, entonces espero...

Pero eso no estaba bien. Las palabras pérfidas simplemente se colaban en los oídos de Harry mientras que los dos, pálidos, oscuros e igualmente elegantes en su crueldad, brillo y glamour, un susurro… y después un profundo y sinuoso beso. Allí mismo, en la calle. Tan cerca que Harry pudo oler la maldita colonia que Draco le pidió antes del final.

_-No creo que me canse nunca de ver tu cara cuando te das cuenta de que…_

-Potter.

"Nunca más"

-¡Potter! – los dedos de Snape se clavaron como el acero en el brazo y le provocaron u escalofrío. Lo bastante para que Harry se diera cuenta de que tenía la varita agarrada fuertemente entre sus dedos y unos destellos carmesíes brillaban en los azulejos, a sus pies. Snape le miraba receloso, a sus pies y a su hombro…detrás de su hombro, Draco y Zabini se frotaban obscenamente contra la pared, como si trataran de colarse entre las ropas del otro.- Debo suponer – la voz de Snape tronó en el oído de Harry- que se le enseñó a prestar atención cuando alguien le estuviese hablando, señor Potter, pero…

-No. – dijo Harry La esquina de la boca de Draco se curvó, donde estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. Cuando ladeó la cabeza, Harry pudo oír el sonido húmedo que hacía su lengua y cómo serpenteaba hacia el interior de la boca de Zabini.

-¿Cómo dice...?

Harry apretó su hombro con los ojos puestos en la pareja del muro.

-Nunca. Más.- dijo. A Snape. A Draco. Al pueblo lleno de idiotas alrededor de él. A la varita en u mano y a la botella a sus pies.

Respiró hondo . Entonces dio la espalda a todos y empezó a andar.


End file.
